Jameston "James" Sterling
James Sterling is the English son of Apollo. Head counselor of his cabin, James was born on February 25, 1995. He used to be in a group with Jake, Krys, Julia, Joseph, and Kayla but they eventually broke up for unknown reasons. History James was born on February 25, 1996 as Jameston Sterling. His mother is Marilyn Sterling, and his father is Apollo. James was born and raised in London, England. He spent a good part of his life there. He was often alone, or with a nanny who watched over him because his mother was a busy band manager/talent scout who was often away. James secluded himself from others because of this. He didn't socialize much, so he became a shy kid. James was often bullied in school, and didn't know how to fight back. For their amusement, to see him fail a grade, his bullies would take away his homework before he was able to complete it. His grades suffered because of it. Marilyn had no idea what to do. With her busy schedule, she couldn't raise her son. Her mother, Megumi, offered to take car of James, and "set him straight". Megumi had a good retirement fund, enough to take care of herself and James. So James flew overseas to the nice country of Japan, to see the grandmother he had never even seen before. Megumi was a strict, but nice grandma. She made sure James did his homework, and was never bullied. If he did his homework correctly, she'd take him out for a treat. She also made sure he understood Japanese enough to hold a short conversation. James began to also make friends in Japan, which was a big change from London. His first friend was Kayla, who protected him from the bullies that tried to bully him when his grandmother wasn't near. They eventually began to date, at the pressure of everyone they knew. Then it was Krys, a girl who used to bully him, but felt guilty for it and stopped. Krys introduced him and Kayla to Jake, a quiet kid, and Joseph, a boy genius, and Julia, a nice little diva of a girl. They all became best friends. Krys was practically the glue/leader of the group, and James stuck and followed her. So when she announced Joseph's plan to interogate the stalkers that were following them, he semi-agreed. Everyone knew how he was too innocent to really do anything so he just helped Joseph bring the man to Jake's garage. When he found out that the man had been killed, he was guilt-racked. He saw that his friends were drifting away from him, but he couldn't really do anything but say "Hello" quietly when he saw one- or all- of them. He eventually gave up on them, and made new friends, Elliot among them. However, not long after he turned 15 James' grandmother suffured a heart attack, and died, leaving everything she owned to James (which was a large fortune after she won the lottery a few years prior). James became angry at this turn of events, thankful that his Grandmother took care of him, and left him that money, but angry that she had died. Elliot was also angry, as the two were close and Megumi was like a grandmother to him, so they began to fight to let out that anger. A Yakuza boss saw them in a underground fighting match, and invited them to joing his Yakuza, to which they agreed. James' mother came to live with him at that point, because he was living unattended, and because of the contsant trouble he got in. Eventually, during that time, she remarried with Elliot's father (who she saw very often because of Elliot and James' behavior), making James and Elliot step-brothers. When James was 16, he went to Camp Olympus because his mother directed him there. He was claimed as a son of Apollo. While he was there, his Yakuza broke up, so he had to go back to Japan to find a new one. The second and third one broke up also, so James grew tired of it, and decided to make his own Yakuza that would last 30 generations, and rule Japan. Appearance James has messy blond hair covered by an off-white beanie at most times. He's around 6'5. He has greyish-blueish eyes. He always wears a pale blue hoodie (sometime covered by black jackets), and black pants with fingerless gloves. He also sometimes wears a pair of rollershoes. Personality James is a straight-foward kind of guy, who is also a bit stupid. He smiles a lot, and have a very thick head. He likes to fantasize about his Yakuza (which he is in the proccess of making). He also plays tough guy when he wants to, even though he's just a big softie. He works hard, and is a very good cook. He's deeply in love with his fiance, Rika, and can't wait to marry her. Abilities As a son of Apollo, James can do things from Healing to attacking. His powers are heavily based off of the sun, such as his "lights" which is basically just him manipulating light particles into an armor of sorts and attacking with it. However, he is also good at hand to hand combat. Also, as a son of Apollo, he has a good singing voice, and is also a good medic. Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Children of Apollo Category:Greek Demigods Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Born in February